Escargoon Squad
Escargoon Squad (Ghost of Castle Dedede '''in Japan) ' is the 13th episode (12th in Japan) of ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis Episode Plot When Escargoon took a photo of King Dedede, a ghost showed up in the picture! Escargoon said that the ghost could be the spirit of a citizen the king abused, so naturally King Dedede was scared. He decided to go to Mabel to fortune-tell if the ghost would come that night, and the answer was yes. The bridge to Castle Dedede started closing on its own as they got back, so Escargoon said it was haunted. Tiff, Lady like, and Sir Ebrum told the two that they too had strange encounters! Dedede was unable to sleep that night, and he needed to use the restroom. As a result, he brought Escargoon with him, in case the ghost were to come. As they walked back through the hallway, three ghosts came after them (who were actually Kirby, Fololo, and Falala wearing sheets). Tiff, Meta Knight, Lady like, and Sir Ebrum heard the king's screams, worried, and ran to find him. They discover him trapped in the wine cellar, chained to a table, with a giant blade swinging overhead! Kirby, Fololo, and Falala scare him until he faints. When found out, Escargoon tells about how he was behind it all, trying to get revenge on Dedede for scaring him with so many pranks. Dedede got mad and started chasing them around. But they ran into a real ghost, which came after the king! Scared, Dedede opened his vault and paid the ghost to leave him alone. The spirit entered the NME monster transporter. It was a trick by NME to get all the money the king owed. Synopsis is incomplete Changes in the dub *At the beginning at this episode, Escargoon says he's finally finished with something. In the English dub, King Dedede asks him what he's holding in his hand. *After the photo of King Dedede develops, he says to Escargoon that he can take good pictures if he has a good model. In the English version, he says that he should maybe put it on a postage stamp. *The flashback of Dedede chasing Escargoon with a chainsaw was removed from the dub due to violence. *In the original version, Lady Like calls Tuff an impossible child for helping Escargoon scare King Dedede. In the 4Kids dub, she says to Tuff that she's ashamed of him. Trivia *Besides his intentionally hideous depictions in Cartoon Buffoon, this particular episode has a few frames with some of the most distorted images of Dedede in the entire series, up to the point where he is almost unrecognizable. In animation, such techniques are used to convey extreme emotion, but it is only seen for a flitting moment so that the viewer does not fully register the ludicrous portrayal.Interview of Bill Watterson, artist of the acclaimed Calvin and Hobbes comic strip. (Wikipedia) *This episode was originaly canceled from the seires until it was edited References